I'm With You
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Cindy is running away from her troubles when someone comes her way. What will happen? This is a 1 chapter songfic. Please R/R!


     Hey everyone! This is my second fic on this site so don't be too harsh! It's also a short, 1 chapter songfic to the song _I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne, so I hope you like it!

     Splish, splash, splish, splash! The water from the rain went as she ran down the street and across the lawns of the park. Her face was streaked with tears as she ran and pouted. Then she went and stood on the dark shadowed bridge over the river. She was alone. She had no one to talk to. Although of those circumstances, she still felt that she shouldn't be alone, that she wasn't alone, but no one was there. She was in fact alone. 

*I'm standing on the bridge,

I'm waiting in the dark,

I thought that you'd be here by now.

There's nothing but the rain,

No footsteps on the ground,

I'm listening but there's no sound.

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night,

Tryin' to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand? 

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are,

But I, I'm with you.

I'm with you.*

     She heard a splash behind her and turned around. She expected to find something or someone, but she saw nothing. So she turned back around and stared into the river.

*I'm lookin' for a place,

I'm searchin' for a face,

Is anybody here I know?

'Cause nothin's goin' right,

And everything's a mess,

And no one likes to be alone.

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night,

Tryin' to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand? 

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are,

But I, I'm with you.

I'm with you.

Yea yea.

Oh, why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just outta my mind.

Yea yea yea, yea yea, yea yea, yea yea, yea.*

     Again, she hears a splash and turns around. There stands a tall person with a coat over their head, hiding this person's face. "Cindy? What are you doing here?" The person in the coat asked. "Who are you?" Cindy asked. The person takes off its hood revealing his face. It is no one other than Jimmy Neutron. 

 "Jimmy, why are you here?" Cindy asked very suspicious.

 "I dunno, I just felt like something was calling me here, and I found you. Why are you here? What's wrong?"

 "What's it to you?" Cindy asked.

 "It just seems like something's wrong. You look like you've been crying. But if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Jimmy said reassuringly.

 "I'm just having a little problem at home." Cindy said unhappily.

 "Oh…" Jimmy said a little confused. 

     They started walking in silence. Cindy broke that silence.

 "Well, my parents have been fighting, and I'm just afraid that something might happen, something like divorce." Cindy said.

 "Oh, that's horrible. Do they know you left?" Jimmy asked.

 "No, I went up to my room and ten minutes later I climbed out my window and I ran here." Cindy said.

 "You shouldn't be here in the rain. It's cold and you could get sick. Do you want my coat?" Jimmy asked.

 "No, I'm alright. I'm just going to go home." Cindy replied.

 "Oh, ok… see ya then." Jimmy said.

      Cindy started walking away as Jimmy stood abandoned on the bridge. She turned back around.

 "You going home soon?" Cindy asked.

 "I'm not sure. I guess whenever I feel like it." Jimmy said with a little smile.

 "You wanna walk me home?" Cindy asked hopefully.

 "I've got nothing to do. Sure, why not." He said.

      As they were walking Cindy was saying, "You know, I felt sad and alone standing on that bridge. I felt like no one cared about me, but when you came I no longer felt sad and alone. It seems like you scared all my sadness and troubles away and made me feel reassured. It seemed that your heart was telling me that everything would be fine. It made me feel safe and happy when I was with you." Cindy said.

 "That's because you will be ok, everything is going to be ok. Trust me." Jimmy said reassuringly as they walked down their street. As Cindy reaches her house she kisses Jimmy.

 "Thank you for helping me." Cindy said happily.

 "No problem..?" Jimmy said blushing.

 "See ya." Cindy said and walked inside.

 "Bye." Jimmy said happily and walked home.

*It's a damn cold night,

Tryin' to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand? 

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are,

But I, I'm with you.

I'm with you.

Take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are,

But I, I'm with you.

I'm with you.

Take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are,

But I, I'm with you.

I'm with you.

I'm with you.*

     I hope you liked it! Please reply! ~NeutronGrl15


End file.
